E que tal um Bingo?
by As Inominaveis
Summary: Tudo, TUDO acontece quando a Ordem Secreta resolve, em um dia entediante, jogar bongo... digo: bingo. XD :Lemon:


**Autoras:** Deni Chan, Hika Cheshire, Pyxis Mensa, Mirzam Black, Tha Madden, prince's apple.  
**Participação especial:** Hokuto Yuuri.  
**Resumo:** Tudo, tudo MESMO, acontece quando um grupo de desocupados, resolvem fazer um bingo.

* * *

Já conhecemos o bastante da vida do pequeno Harry. Um jovem muito sofrido e blá-blá-blá! Todos também já sabem das famosas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix atual, mas e a antiga? Sobre o que tratavam? Será que era mesmo apenas sobre Voldemort? Hm... Talvez tivesse mais coisa por trás disso. E que tal um bingo?

* * *

Era mais um dia de reuniões na antiga Ordem da Fênix, mas não era uma das melhores. O lugar estava um pouco vazio, e o dia chuvoso lá fora não ajudava em nada. 

Milhares de tentativas de atividades foram feitas para distraí-los do tédio. Mas nenhuma delas fora bem sucedida. Ou acabou causando discussões inúteis por excesso de competitividade, ou acabava por entediar mais ainda os membros da Ordem.Então, não sabe-se ao certo por quem, mais uma idéia foi dada...

- BINGO! - James exclamou empolgado.

- Tomou firewhisky? - Sirius perguntou assustado pelo grito que o amigo dera do nada.

- Não... - James continuou com um olhar sonhador. - Bingo é um jogo trouxa... Eu já joguei,

e é MUITO legal... - James disse sorrindo olhando à sua volta.

- Não é um jogo com números em bolinhas? - Remus perguntou.

- Não eram quadrados? - Peter perguntou se intrometendo.

- Oh... Bingo é muito divertido. - Dumbledore comentou com um sorriso gentil. - Uma vez eu joguei... Sim, eu já joguei. - Dumbledore disse ao ver os olhares incrédulos à sua volta. - E teve aposta... Sim, teve aposta. - a paciência de Dumbledore ia embora. _Também sou filho de Deus... __Ou__ Merlin, tanto faz. _- E eu perdi as calças... Sim eu perdi as calças... - Dumbledore disse cético. - E isso inclui a cueca... Que era um calção. Sim eu perdi a cueca e toda a roupa também... Agora parem de me olhar assim! Também já fui jovem, oras bolas. - Dumbledore disse carrancudo.

- Uhn... Err... w-wow... Merlin, onde eu fui parar? - Remus murmurou para si mesmo.

- Então... vamos jogar ou não? - James perguntou.

- Claro... quero ver quem perderá as calças dessa vez. - Sirius olhou marotamente para Remus que corou feito uma pimentinha ambulante.

- Com certeza será o Peter-

- EU?! - exclamou o rapaz.

- Você pensou que eram quadradinhos! - Sirius explicou.

- Eu sei que _eu_ não perco mais as calças.

- Então... vamos jogar! - James disse sorrindo.Sirius pegou a varinha e transfigurou uma garrafa de firewhisky em Bingo.- HEY! - James gritou.

- Quê? - Sirius perguntou.

- Por que o Firewhisky? Tanta coisa para transfigurar... por que a bebida?

- Ah, não enche seu bebum!

- Concordo. - Remus comentou como quem comenta que hoje está nevando.

- O quê? - Peter perguntou.

- Por que a bebida. Tantas coisas...

- Cara... primeiro Dumbledore perdendo as calças... agora você querendo bebida? Deus... o mundo está perdido.

- Sem dramas, Padfoot. - Remus retrucou.

-Que quê os fedelhos estão aprontando aqui, hãn? - Moody apareceu na sala de reuniões mancando e com seu olho virando para todos os lados

-A-ham! Eu sei que eu me passo facilmente por um jovem, Moody! Obrigado pelo elogio! - Dumbledore estufa o peito

-Tão jovem quanto os esqueletos de um tiranossauro... - Sussurra Moody para Arthur Weasley, enquanto se senta ao seu lado.

-Estávamos quase começando uma brincadeira que o James sugeriu para nós! - Fala contenta a senhora Weasley enquanto se levantava - Vou preparar um chá com biscoito enquanto vocês distribuem as cartelas! - E sumiu para a cozinha.

-Cartelas? - Perguntou Arthur, parecendo bem interessado - É algum jogo trouxa?

-Totalmente - Fez Sirius - Éééé... como se chama mesmo?Bongo?

-Bingo! - Respondeu Remus, revirando os olhos.

-Bin... O que? - Fez Moody, enquanto se sentava na cadeira próxima - Eu já ouvi falar de jogos trouxas estranhos, mas esse aí...

-A gente te explica tudinho Olho-Tonto! - Respondeu Sirius - Ou, melhor, o James explica, vai querer jogar?Temos poucos jogadores ainda.

-Ohhh!!!Parece ser muito interessante!!Eu vou querer participar! - Exclamou o Sr. Weasley, mais interessado ainda ao saber que era um jogo trouxa.

-Mais alguém quer participar? - Exclamou James em voz alta, enquanto conjurava as cartelas de acordo com os participantes, para que qualquer outro em outra sala pudesse participar - Vou explicar as regras. E quanto mais gente, melhor!

Alguns passos começaram a serem ouvidos da sala principal para a de reuniões, de repente a porta se abriu e mais quatro pessoas surgiram:

-Vai jogar bingo, James? - Perguntou Lily assim que passou pelo portal - Você realmente gostou né?

James apenas sorriu afirmativamente, indicando um lugar para a esposa sentar:

-Ahh!Bingo!! - Exclamou Minerva, que entrou logo após Lily, parecendo empolgada - Adoro esse jogo, me lembro até hoje quando Dumbledore perdeu as calças!

Todos encararam Minerva, surpresos:

-Sim, eu estava lá! - Disse ela, rindo - Foi um ótimo jogo!!

-Ahh se foi! - Respondeu Dumbledore -... Menos quando eu perdi as calças...

-Você realmente não sabe apostar, Dumbledore. - Respondeu Frank Longbotton, que também vinha atrás de Lily, junto da esposa, Alice.

- Apostar, eu sei, Frank, só acho que não sei ganhar. - respondeu Dumbledore, com um sorriso inocente.

- Okay gente, vamos, por favor, parar de falar das calças do Dumbledore? Estou ficando traumatizado! - falou Peter, que tinha se encolhido no lugar e estava com um olhar trêmulo.

- Não poderia concordar mais, querido Wormie. Agora, vamos ao que interessa: qual é o prêmio do vencedor? - disse Sirius, olhando de um jeito quase maníaco para todos os outros da sala.

- Bom, eu acho que cabe ao vencedor escolher, não acham? Vamos esperar pra ver quem ganha a primeira rodada, e aí sim escolhemos. - falou Dumbledore. - Desde que não envolvam calças, é claro... - continuou ele, seus olhos brilhando como se quisesse dizer o contrário. Remus já estava arrumando as bolinhas dentro do globo giratório que transfigurara, e todos já estavam prontos e animados.Então começaram o jogo.

- Ok, tudo pronto! - disse o lobisomem quando já tinha arrumado o globo e as bolinhas dentro dele. - Todos com cartelas? - Ele olhou ao redor sem que os outros precisassem responder. - Muito bem, então vamos começar.

Rodou a manivela do globo, misturando as bolinhas, arrancando expressões maravilhadas do Sr. Weasley.

- Ande logo com isso, Moony! - James exclamou impaciente.

- Oras, está tão ansioso pra perder as calças assim, Prongs? - retrucou o garoto arrancando risos de todos, e um de James, porém forçado e debochado. - Já que o Sr. Potter insiste... - Remus fechou os olhos e envolveu uma das pequenas bolinhas em sua mão - Número trinta!Sirius comemorou, James balbuciou algum palavrão. Moody girou seu olho pela cartela e - mais - mal-humorado recostou-se em sua cadeira, sem marcar nada em sua cartela.

-Número 7! - Moony disse após retirar mais uma bolinha de dentro do saquinho.

-ISSO!! Uuuuu... - Arthur comemorava feliz enquanto esfregava suas mãos para se livrar do frio.

-Mas que p... AI! LILY! - James se volta para sua esposa que lhe dera uma tapa na nuca por tentar falar um palavrão

-É para você controlar essa sua boca! ¬¬

-HAHAHA!! MANOBRADO! XD - Sirius solta uma de suas exageradas gargalhadas diante da cena

-Fique quieto, Sirius! - Remus aproveita a deixa para dar um jeito no seu namorado (?)

-Mexe esse saco direito, moleque! - Moody taca um feijão que usava para marcar os números que já foram sorteados no lobisomem

-HEY! Ò.Ó! - Sirius da um soco na mesa - Vê lá como fala do MEU Moony, Olho-tonto! ¬¬

-PSSSSSSSSIUUUUUUUUUUU!! Deixe o senhor Lupin sortear, Senhor Black! - Minerva disse irritava enquanto balançava uma das mãos na direção da bagunça, enquanto a outra segurava um feijão.

-Meninos! Comportem-se! - Molly ralhava com eles, mas não conseguia esconder o sorriso

-Exato! Se não, vão ficar sem as calças! XD - Adivinhe quem foi?

Todos ficaram imediatamente silenciosos ao ouvirem aquelas palavras, e trataram imediatamente de se acalmarem e voltarem ao jogo:

-E então... Frank, não vai jogar? - Perguntou Arthur após perceber que não tinha o próximo nº da lista, 26 e encarando o grupo que assistia.

-Ahh, quem sabe na próxima - Respondeu o outro - Esse jogo ainda parece esquisito.

-Demais... - Resmungou Peter, com nenhum número marcado em sua cartela.O silêncio voltou a reinar, enquanto Remus rodava o globo com os números, criando mais suspense à cena:

-... 47 - Disse, por fim, ao retirar uma bolinha.

-Aháááááá!! - Gritou um não se contendo de felicidade James - Quem vai perder as calças agoraa??

-Só se for você Prongs!! - Exclamou Sirius, lamentando a falta do número.-É, as coisas estão ficando interessantes... - Fez Minerva à Molly, enquanto marcava seu número.

-Ahh!!Mas que diabos!! - Exclamou Moody, rolando o olho para toda a mesa - Vocês estão conspirando contra mim!!

-Paciência Alastor! - Disse Dumbledore, brincando com os feijões que segurava - Uma hora um número mágico e misterioso, mas também revelador, se abaterá sobre você!A caminho da vitória.

E a mesa caiu novamente em silêncio.

Depois de mais cinco bolinhas tiradas por Remus, o caminho da vitória parecia impossível para Moody, que estava a cada momento fazendo mais jus a seu apelido.

Mas no momento em que tinha seu primeiro número marcado na tabelo (22), não teve nem tempo de sorrir, pois James havia pulado de sua cadeira, assustando todos com seus repetidos gritos de "Bingo!".

- É, é isso aí... Aham, aham... Bin-go é isso aí! - cantou James, num ritmo alegre com certeza inventado na hora, e improvisando uma dancinha da vitória.

- Tá, tá, James, a gente já entendeu, pode sentar, por favor? - falou sua esposa, que estava claramente divertida com a cena.

- Não pude controlar, sinto muito. - respondeu ele, com cara de quem estava tudo menos arrependido. - Entããão, o que eu vou querer...

- Dumbledore, tem certeza que acha sensato deixar o vencedor escolher? - falou Sirius, que estava com uma expressão de medo diante do olhar de seu amigo em sua direção.

- Oras, não vejo o que há de mal. Estamos entre amigos, certo?

- Amigos, é... Sim, amigos. - disse Sirius, sem se acalmar.

- Deixa de ser covardão, Padfoot! O mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, então eu não vou pedir nada pra você, okay? O que eu quero é que o Moony faça um poema, declarando seu amor... Por mim.

- O QUE?! - gritaram Sirius e Remus juntos.

- Bela tentativa, Potter, mas ele não vai fazer isso. - Disse Sirius levantando-se da cadeira bruscamente, indo até Remus e abraçando sua cintura, com o peito em suas costas, como se quisesse proteger o que era seu.

- Ah, Black, ele vai. - disse James com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. - É isso, ou você fica sem calças. - Dessa vez nem Remus controlou o riso. A cara estupefata de um Sirius boquiaberto, e a imagem imaginada do mesmo sem calças fizeram todos, até Moody, ter que segurar a gargalhada.

- Então, Padfoot? O que vai ser? - Então Sirius foi atingido no que mais lhe era preservado; seu orgulho. Teria que abandoná-lo de um jeito ou de outro. Sabia que seus ciúmes iria lhe causar belas dores de cabeça se permitisse que Moony "se declarasse" para James. Mas também seria motivo de chacotas para toda a Ordem se perdesse suas calças...

_Moony ou calças... Moony ou calças... Moony ou calçaaaaas... Moony!_

- Muito bem. - começou Sirius tentando forçar uma segurança inexistente. - O Moony não se declara.

Todo a sua segurança fingida, fugiu escorreu por seus dedos como areias quando ouviu as reações dos colegas. Sentiu seu rosto queimar, e o toque da mão de Remus na sua.Mesmo este também estando rindo de sua cara, com aquele gesto quis pelo menos tentar acalmar o namorado.

Lupin olhou para Sirius quase se apiedando de sua situação do namorado.

- Juro que é tentador te deixar sem calças... Mas só na minha frente.

- Hey!

- Deixe comigo. Prometo não decepcionar você. - Remus respondeu com uma piscadela.

- Eu quero dramatizado, hein, Lupin! - gritou James, com uma ponta de maldade.

- Você manda, cara! - respondeu o licantropo tão submisso que Sirius quase se com o trágico destino, Moony se posicionou na frente de todos e começou:- Batarinha quando nasce/Espalha rama pelo chão./Quando o querido James ronca/Todos fazem cerão. - os risos ressoaram pelo salão. - Batarinha quando nasce/ Espalha rama pelo chão./ As vezes o James é chato, presunçoso e irresponsável / Mas faz nada por mal não. / Batarinha quando nasce / Espalha rama pelo chão / O James pode ser o que for / Mas é um amigo que eu amo de paixão. - encerrou Lupin, com um suspiro dramático e um ar de apaixonado e debochado.Os aplausos só não eram mais ressonante que os risos.- Gostou, James? Foi de coração, viu?! Alguém quer mais uma partida? - Ele mudou de assunto rapidamente.

James bufou de brincadeira e foi em direção ao globo de bingo:

-Obrigado por suas lindas palavras Moony!Estou tocado! - E colocou a mão no peito, totalmente dramatizado - Por causa disso você pode ir jogar que, dessa vez, EU rodo esse globo aí!

Sirius fez uma cara chocada:

-Estamos ferrados!

-Ora francamente Sirius! - Exclamou James - Vai ser um jogo honesto e limpo!

-E quem sabe você não faça conspirações! - Disse Moody, virando o olho para o rapaz.

-Pode deixar que não farei!!Vamos lá!Mais alguém vai jogar?Eu vou começaaar!!

Desta vez Frank Longbottom decidiu entrar na jogada, e eles, mais uma vez, começaram a partida:-17!

-Droga! - Exclamou Moody, ao ver que o 3º número também não era seu!

-Yes! - Fizeram Sirius e Dumbledore em conjunto.

-Quem será o próximo azarado hein?- Indagou Sirius num tom debochado

-Tenha certeza de que não serei eu, Padfoot - Respondeu Moody chateado

-Calma Olho-Tonto - Dizia Sirius. - E só um joguinho amistoso, não precisa levar tão a sério.

-Levar a sério? Você parece muito calmo para quem esteve prestes a perder as calças.

-Agora você falou certo. Eu estive a ponto de perdê-las, mas não perdi graças ao meu Moony- Após dizer isso, Sirius assanhou os cabelos de Remus docemente.Moody ficou por alguns segundos observando tal cena, era incrível como Remus parecia um garotinho indefeso quando estava na companhia de Sirius

-Só que eu não tenho um Moony- Moody deixou escapar, antes de receber olhares espantados de todos à sua volta - Ou uma Moona - Corrigiu-se evitando olhar para seus companheiros.

-Número 5- Exclamou James, quebrando o silêncio.

-Ooopa!!!Esse é meu!! - Exclamou Minerva empolgada, pelo jeito seu jogo estava rendendo, o que deixava Moody MAIS frustrado ainda.

O jogo continuava, a cada rodada ouviam-se suspiros de animação (e de frustração, por parte de Moody), até que, finalmente:

-32!!

Minerva arregalou os olhos surpresa e fez menção de se levantar, mas, infelizmente, não foi tão rápida:

-Bin...

-QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINA!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritou uma voz feliz do outro lado da mesa, que pertencia

a...

Remus Lupin marcou a quina.Todos olharam estupefatos para ele. O rapaz sempre tão reservado, pareceu muito extrovertido no momento.

Remus corou, visto que todos olhavam surpresos para ele.- Ahn... :-V - Lupin limpou pigarreou. - Quina. (: - continuou com um sorriso sem graça.

- Então... O que você vai querer Moony? (6) - Sirius perguntou maliciosamente, olhando para James.

- Err... Moony, você sabe que eu sou seu amigo, né? XD - James perguntou ficando um pouco pálido.

- Eu sei dis-

- Naaaaada disso! Ele vai pagar, ué:x - Sirius se intrometeu.

- Bem... suponho que quem tem que decidir é Remus. :-C - Dumbledore disse.

- Ah, deixa eles brigarem! 3 - Moody comentou.

- Deixe o menino se decidir. - Minerva falou.

- Bem, eu ia dizer... - Lupin disse mais foi interrompido.

- Se quiserem biscoitinhos, tem lá na cozinha. - Molly comentou, entrando na sala.

- Então, como estava dizen-

- Eu ainda não entendi bem as regras desse jogo. - Arthur argumentou.

- ¬¬ - Lupin começava a se irritar.

- Remus, por que você não sugere uma greve de sexo da Lily para o Prongs? - Sirius perguntou.

- Eu ia...

- TÁ MALUCO, CARA?! - James gritou.

- Eu não ia ped-

- Sirius, fique quieto, ok? O que EU tenho a ver com isso? - Lily se intrometeu.

- Bem, Lily não se preocupe, eu.. - Lupin novamente foi interrompido.

- Opa... isso inclui dinheiro? - Frank perguntou, os olhos brilhando.

- Eu vou comer. - Peter disse saindo da sala.

- Hey! Peter... e o jogo?! T.T - Lupin perguntou para o vento, já que Pettigrew correra para cozinha.

- Querido... não pense em dinheiro, pense em diversão. - Alice retrucou.

- Bem, como eu estava dizendo a pouco, e vocês fizeram o desprazer de me interromper, eu...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH UM RATO! PEGA A VASSOURA, PEGA A VASSOURA! - Minerva, Alice, Molly e Lily começaram a gritar e subir no sofá.

- Lily... - James a segurou. - Peter... - sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Oh... - comentou a ruiva corada.

Sirius se levantou e pegou o rato, voltando com um Peter vermelho.

- Controlem-se meninas, é só um rato gordo e idiota! - falou Sirius, ignorando os guinchos do ratinho em sua mão. - Vou levar ele pra um.. ahm.. lixo. Já volto. E momentos depois, Sirius e Peter voltavam da cozinha, o último muito vermelho, mas segurando o máximo de biscoitos que podia.

- Mataram? - perguntou Molly, que tinha descido do sofá mas tinha se agarrado ao marido.

- Matamos, matamos sim... Quer dizer, o Peter aqui matou, não foi? - disse Sirius, dando um empurrãozinho no amigo, que tropeçou e quase jogou todos os biscoitos no chão.

- Hey Padfoot, calma aí! Matei sim Molly, embora eu não ache que vocês devam ter medo de ratos. São criaturas agradáveis, sabiam?

Todos olharam para Peter como se ele de repente tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça.

- São sim! Mas enfim Remus, vai decidir o que quer ou não? - falou o garoto, que tinha se sentado e parecia emburrado.

- Muito obrigado, Wormtail! Finalmente alguém me ouve! Enfim, o que eu quero é...

- É o que, garoto? - exclamou Moody, impaciente.

- Bem, baseado no castigo de nosso estimadíssimo diretor sofreu em eras passadas eu proponho um strip-tease do James até ele ficar só de cueca. - ele sorriu marotamente.

- Nem pensar! - trovejaram Lily e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom, ou é James de só de cueca ou é o Dumbledore sem nada.

- Eca! - Alguém exclamou.

- Uhu! - Minerva não se conteu, mas rapidamente se recompôs. - O que decidiram, rapazes?

- Nem pensar! - bufou Lily.

- Vamos, Lily, pense em nós também. - piscou Minerva discretamente. - Por que não?

- Se você quiser, Moony, tiro a roupa pra você aqui e agora... - Sirius piscou, malicioso.

- Baby, só eu vejo você sem roupa. - Lupin respondeu travesso.

- Ah... O que vai ser? Eu voto em Strip do garoto James! - exclamou Minerva, já impaciente.

- Eu também! - disse Lily, levantando a mão.Logo toda a ala feminina presente levantou a mão votando pela desgraça alheia.

- Você não vai ver isso! - Resmungou Sirius, tapando a visão do namorado.

- Não perderia isso por nada, meu bem, afinal esse é o meu prêmio... Você vai ter a sua recompensa mais tarde.

- E então? Vai ou não vai? - reclamou Lily.

- Lupin, essa foi a melhor declaração de "amor" que eu poderia receber... - ele piscou para o amigo que ria quase sem controle.Dito isso, James...

...Abriu espaço na mesa e subiu na mesma, começando a dançar sensualmente, enquanto cantarolava uma musiquinha com a boca.

Lentamente ele começou a retirar a camisa, enquanto as garotas, principalmente Lily, olhavam viajadamente (????) para ele, decerto pensando em...Coisas.

Os casados tentavam até desviar a atenção das mulheres, além de seus próprios olhares, mas aquela cena estava se tornando deveras divertida, botão por botão, os devaneios iam surgindo.Sirius era o único que, inutilmente, tentava tapar os olhos de Moony, que desviava a todo o momento, dizendo "É apenas brincadeira, Pad!".

Finalmente a camisa fora descartada para o "público", que gritava verdadeiramente demais (ô.o) e partiu para a calça, desafivelando o cinto lentamente, e arrancando mais gritinhos da ala feminina:-É, é, o Potter tem jeito pra coisa! - Disse Arthur, após desistir de manter Molly longe da cena.E fazendo todos os rapazes o encararem surpresos.

James ainda rebolava, dando uma voltinha na mesa. Lily estava achando aquilo por demais de Sexy. Sirius por demais de tedioso. Dumbledore demasiadamente divertido pela cena. Moody... bem, Moody estava de mau humor como sempre. Minerva estava com os olhos cravados na cena. Peter... bem, Peter só comia. E o restando ria de se acabar. James deu uma viradinha e desceu até o chão (ou seria mesa? ò.ó). Remus ria, e começava a se incomodar com as tentativas infrutíferas Sirius cobrir a sua visão.

Potter foi abaixando a calça, lentamente, deixando tudo muito sensual... mas a calça se enroscou no sapato e ele, perdendo o equilíbrio, caiu. Toda parte feminina se lastimou. Enquanto a parte masculina gargalhavam.- WOW! Ótimo final para o Streap Tease. Muito bom mesmo. - Sirius ironizou.

- Pelo menos eu tirei, não? - Potter retrucou.

- Isso é um convite? - Sirius perguntou sarcástico.

- Claro que não! ò.ó Eu sou espada, rapá! XDD

Todos ainda estavam rindo (alguns inclusive limpando lágrimas dos olhos) quando Sirius se levantou e foi para perto do globo.

- Okay, agora é minha vez de mandar nessa birosca! - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Última rodada, né gente? - perguntou Frank.

- Veremos, Longbottom... Veremos. - respondeu Minerva, que parecia estar se divertindo como nunca.E depois de alguns números sorteados por Sirius...

- 12! - falou o moreno, com uma voz alteradamente alegre.

- BINGO! - gritou Moody, jogando feijõezinhos pro alto e mostrando seu cartão marcado para Dumbledore. - Viu isso, Albus? _Isso_ é que é ganhar, meu caro!

- Pelo visto 12 foi o número mágico e misterioso que o levou a caminho da vitória, Alastor. - respondeu Dumbledore sorridente, fazendo um feitiço de convocação para os feijões que estavam espalhados pela sala.

- Então, o que vai querer, Moody?

- O que eu vou querer?-Indagou Moody

-Sim, homem. O que você quer?- Perguntava James impaciente

-O que eu quero?u.ú- Moody Indagou mais uma vez incrédulo. Seus olhos agora estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Ele olhou ao redor da mesa, observou cada um de seus amigos. Viu Sirius de mãos dadas com Remus, Lily ao lado de James, os Longbottoms, os Weasleys, Peter acompanhado de suas guloseimas, e ate Dumbledore, que apesar de ser gay sabia que podia sempre contar com Minerva. O velho Alastor não pôde controlar suas lágrimas.

-Eu quero alguém para amar!- Confessou.

- Eu quero cerveja amanteigada! - Disse Peter, realmente alheio a conversa.

- Cala boca, Peter! - Rosnou Sirius, revoltado com a insensibilidade alheia.

- Olha, cara, não por nada, mas tem que ser um treco acessível, sabe? - disse James sem tato.

- James! Não seja insensível!

- Isso rende uma greve de sexo? - quis saber Black, ansioso e animado.

- Não se mete, Sirius! - ralhou Lupin.

- Meu caro Olho-tonto, apreciamos muito o fato de você querer se abrir conosco, mas o jogo continua e você precisa de um prêmio... - disse Dumbledore o mais delicadamente possível.

- Bem, eu... Eu quero... - disse Moody com um olhar de vingança direcionado à James.

-Ah não cara!Nem vem! - Exclamou James ao ver que Moody o encarava - Eu não tiro mais a minha roupa em público!

-Ahhhh!! - Exclamou uma Minerva desapontada, e quebrando a tensão do momento.

-E eu lá ia pedir isso? - Exclamou Moody irritado - Me deixe pensar em paz!!E todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando o que Moody ia querer de "prêmio".O homem pensava, pensava, pensava, enquanto seu olho mágico rodava por toda a extensão da sala revendo cada um dos presentes:

-...Moody... - De repente Sirius se levantou, parecendo sério.Todos o encararam:

-O que você quer, Black? - Disse, ríspido.Sirius andou até ele e o fitou:

-...Você, ainda que um amor, né? - O outro assentiu com a cabeça - Então você...Quer que...A gente... - E apontou para todos da sala - Ajude você a ter uma idéia sobre isso?Muita gente precisou segurar o maxilar para que este não se soltasse com as palavras de Sirius, alguns levaram isso para outro lado:

-O que...Você quer... - Começou Moody, surpreso.

Mas ele mal teve tempo de responder, pois Sirius gritou algo equivalente à "MONTINHOOO!!!" e todos os presentes da sala pularam sobre Olho-Tonto.

A última coisa que Moody pôde ver foi TODO mundo da sala correndo em disparada para cima dele (ò.ó).

Todos sem exceção pularam em cima de Moody, este sentiu alguém apertando-lhe a bunda, mas ele gostou do apertão então nem reclamou (8D).

Sirius que queria fazer cócegas no auror, não pôde, pois alguém pulou na frente dele, cobrindo a sua visão.

Moody se contorcia por debaixo do pandemônio que encontrava-se o Quartel General. Uns puxavam seu cabelo, outros queriam tirar as suas calças, essa parecia ser a Minerva. Outros teimavam em lhe fazer cócegas, este era Sirius. Outros tentavam manter a calma, mas ria deveras, este era Remus, XDD. E outros só gargalhavam, pois não tinha força para entrar na arruaça, estes eram James e Arthur. E outros só comiam.- CHEEEEEEEGA! - Moody gritou, com a voz abafada. - Vocês não estão me ajudando em nada! Só piorando! Ò.Ó

- Oh... desculpe... pensei que assim você se sentiria melhor. XD - Sirius comentou, secando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Ah, vai te catar, moleque! - Moody retrucou mal humorado.

- Bem... eu acho que devemos ser mais... sutis. Essa sua idéia, Sirius... não foi nada... HEHEHEHEHEHEHE... inteligente... HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO... Oh, me perdoe, Moody... não resisti... mas estava engraçado... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - Dumbledore disse.

- Bem... então o que faremos? - Peter perguntou, com a boca cheia (O garoto, cê não faz outra coisa além de comer? - Lyla perguntou XD sorry, não resisti ;; ).

- Sugiro... que alguém afogue o ganso do Moody 8DDDDD! - Minerva disse com um sorrisão.

- O QUÊ?! - todos exclamaram, menos Moody, que parecia gostar da idéia.

- Eu gosto 8DD - Moody comentou rindo maliciosamente para James.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NÃOOO POR FAVOOOOOORRR... EU NÃOO!! - James gritou, correndo pela sala, querendo fugir de um Moody... SENTADO. ¬¬

- HEHEHE (666) - Moody riu. - Pode ficar tranqüilo. Não quero você, não. Não gosto de magrelos... digo, magrelas...

- Não gosta de magrelos?- Interrompeu Sirius

-Não!

-Então vai escolher o Peter?- Perguntou Sirius antes de gargalhar.

-Eu não!- Gritou o gordo contrariado

-Padfoot! Cale-se!- Ordenou Moody pensativo.- Eu não gosto de magrelos, mas também não gosto de excesso de banha!

-Ora, então diga logo quem quer! - Interrompeu Frank preocupado, pois sabia que depois de Sirius ele era o mais forte da mesa.A senhora Weasley tentava imperceptivelmente fugir para a cozinha, mas antes que conseguisse fazê-lo, o olho de Moody encontrou os dela. Molly estava frita O.ó Durante todo o verão havia recebido olhares libidinosos do auror, claro nunca contou ao marido, pois a própria achava o modo de andar (mancando) de Moody muito sexy, mas agora estava receosa, sim, pois não imaginava o que lhe poderia acontecer entre quatro paredes com Alastor.-Molly! Exclamou Olho-Tonto - É você quem eu quero!

-E-eu?- Indagou Molly fingido-se de rogada.-Alastor!- Gritou Arthur- A Molly, não!

-Sente-se Arthur!- Pediu Dumbledore- São as regras (?) Ele tem que ter o que deseja.. Eu sinto muito.

-Sim, mas porque a Molly?- Insistiu Arthur irritado

-Perdoe-me Arthur, mas a sua esposa .. Ela é perfeita é carinhosa, materna...

-Ele é muito carente- Cochichou Sirius com Remus.

-Andem logo com isso!- Disse Lily- Estou me cansando.

-Isso, meu amor. - Concordou James levantando-se e guiando Molly e Moody até o andar de cima

-Boa sorte Molly! Gritou um Sirius debochado.

Arthur tentou impedir mais uma vez, mas dessa vez sua própria mulher o impediu, dizendo que era apenas um jogo e subiu com Moody, deixando seu marido chocado:

-Mas,mas,mas... - Gaguejava, enquanto ia até o sofá onde estava Dumbledore - ...EU TE MATO, SEU VELHOO!!

Arthur tentou avançar em Dumbledore, mas foi impedido por Sirius e James, que o seguraram:

-Calma lá Weasley! - Exclamou Sirius.

-Nada disso!! - Gritou o homem, em resposta - Por causa de ele ter inventado esse...Esse..."Treco" de a pessoa escolher o prêmio, mina mulher...Minha mulher...SUBIU ESCADA ACIMA COM AQUELE DOIDO!!!!

-Ora, francamente! - Fez Dumbledore, se levantando - Com certeza o Alastor não fará nada com ela!

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Realmente Dumbledore... - Fez Minerva, e todos a fitaram, surpresos, afinal ela poderia estar, sei lá, se manifestando, defendendo a colega - ...Como pode ter tanta certeza?Quero dizer...Com aquelas pernocas...Por Merlin, se eu fosse a Molly já tinha me aproveitado!

James e Sirius deixaram Arthur cair no chão, esse passou alguns segundos em choque, antes de retomar a consciência e voar pra cima de Dumbledore, numa luta trouxa:

-Mas, quem sou eu para julgar, certo?O negócio é esperar!...Mas eu a invejo... - Disse Minerva, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se formado, e se retirando para a cozinha.

E ela tinha razão, tudo que podiam fazer era esperar...E eles esperaram...E muito...Demais até...Mas, então:

-TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCO!!!! - Gritou uma voz do pé da escada.

-...Uau... - Fez Sirius, surpreso - É isso que se grita quando...? - Mas ele foi interrompido por Remus, que pisou em seu pé, e por um segundo grito:

-SEIS!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Todos fitaram a escada, chocados:

-...O que eles estão fazendo afinal de contas? - Perguntou Arthur, após o terrível silêncio que se abateu na casa.

Arthur subiu correndo escada acima, e abrindo a porta do quarto onde sua esposa estava com Moody, viu uma cena que definitivamente não esperava.

Os dois estavam em cima da cama, um de frente para o outro.

Isso com certeza faria Arthur subir pelas paredes de ciúmes, se não fosse o fato de que os dois estavam sentados, _vestidos_ e... jogando cartas.

- Arthur! - falou Molly, que estava de frente para a porta. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ahm... Defendendo a moral da minha esposa? - arriscou ele.

- Você sabe que eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas, Weasley! Estou necessitado sim, mas nunca a esse ponto! - falou Moody, que já tinha se levantado e estava caminhando em direção à porta. - Obrigado pelo jogo Molly. - e saiu, deixando o casal à sós.

- Alastor, espere! - gritou Molly, descendo da cama em direção ao corredor, mas o encontrando vazio. - Viu o que fez, Arthur? Não deveria ter desconfiado de nós.. De _mim_.

- Não desconfiei amor, eu só... Quis me prevenir. - Vendo que a esposa parecia não melhorar seu humor, resolveu tentar outra tática.

- Não fique assiiiiiiim, Moliuóli... Você sabe que eu confio em você mais do que tudo.

- Confia, é? - disse ela, se aproximando. - Então prove. E trancou a porta, lançando um feitiço silenciador depois.

- Então...? O que vocês andaram fazendo? Praticando Kama Sutra? - James perguntou rindo.

- Claro que não, moleque! - Moody resmungou.

- Então...? O que foi aquele Truco? Fiquei impressionado... - Sirius disse sorrindo

marotamente.

- Ééé... conte-nos, Moody. - Minerva pediu, e ninguém olhou espantado para ela. Esta parecia ter perdido a vergonha há tempos.

- Nós estávamos jogando...

- Kama Sutra, como já disse. - Concluiu Potter, levando um beslicão da namorada. - Lily! Ò.Ó

- Olha, moleque pervertido, eu estava jogando Truco! - Moody disse pondo fim na discussão.

- Molly é tão boba... - Minerva disse.

- _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, ARTHUUUUUUUURRRRR, OOOOOH, MEU MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRLIIIIIINNN! _A voz de Molly veio do segundo andar. Todos olharam para a escada e se encararam de volta. Sirius boquiabriu-se e olhou para Remus, mostrando que queria fazer o namorado gritar do mesmo jeito._- AAAAAAIIIINNN MINHA MOLLYUÓLI!_Os olhos de todos da Ordem estavam esbugalhados com as coisas que eles ouviam. Desde meu docinho de menta até minha bruxinha tarada (ok, podre).- As coisas estão pegando fogo lá, não? - Sirius perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Com certeza que estão... - James respondeu lacônico.

- Bem... eu não quero mais jogar, tenho mais o que fazer. Vamos, Moony? - Sirius perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente para Remus, e não esperando resposta carregou-o escada acima.

- Você é louco, Padfoot?- Indagou Remus subindo as escadas nos braços do outro.

- Louco eu? Só se for por você.- Respondeu Sirius ofegante abrindo a primeira porta que encontrou, era a lavanderia.

-Mas, aqui?- Perguntou Remus olhando a sua volta.

-Qualquer lugar, Moony.. Qualquer Lugar...- Repetiu Sirius já descontrolado virando Remus contra a parede adjacente.

-Você tá muito animado, isso tudo foi por causa da Molly e do Arthur?

-Hã?! Fala sério eu to a fim de fazer isso desde que aquele maldito bingo começou.-Confessou Sirius beijando a nuca alheia.

-Você pode pelo menos fechar a porta? Lembrou-se Remus antes do companheiro obedecê-lo- E lançar um feitiço silenciador? Não sei se você notou mais o da Molly foi bastante falho.- Também, com uns gritos daqueles, não tem feitiço que dê certo-...

-Sirius... - Disse Remus, tentando se afastar do outro rapaz - Esse definitivamente não é...

-O momento? - O animago encarava o companheiro, impaciente.

-Também! - Respondeu - Pois, não sei se você percebeu!Mas, enfim...Estamos na sede da **Ordem da Fênix**...

-Que também é a minha casa... - Interrompeu Sirius.Remus parou imediatamente e o fitou...Era verdade aquilo, o próprio Sirius oferecera a casa para as reuniões:

-Ou seja... - Continuou Padfoot, agora voltando a ficar bem próximo do namorado - Eu acho que posso ficar à vontade aqui, não?

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse beijar seu namorado, eles ouviram gritos vindos do andar de baixo.

- Ei casaizinhos, não vão descer não? A gente vai embora, ein! - gritou uma voz que eles reconheceram como a de James.

- Então vá, seu chato! - gritou Sirius de volta, agarrando a cintura de Remus e começando a beijar seu pescoço.

- Não, Sirius! - respondeu o garoto, se afastando e descendo as escadas. (N/A: isso soou tão "bananas de pijamas":x)

- Remmiiie! - murmurou o moreno, respirando fundo e descendo também.Molly e Arthur já tinham descido, e pareciam tão enraivecidos quanto Sirius.

- Finalmente! Vocês realmente não acharam que a gente ia ficar aqui esperando enquanto vocês liberavam o instinto animal, né? - disse James.

- Prongs! Chega, a gente tá aqui! - respondeu um muito vermelho Remus.

- É Moons, a gente tá aqui, mas eles não. 'Bora, todo mundo saindo da minha casa, quero nem saber! - resmungou Sirius, empurrando a pessoa mais próxima dele, que no caso era Minerva.

- Oras, acalme-se Black! Eu na verdade tenho uma idéia.

- Se essa idéia envolve vocês todos fora da _minha_ casa, ótimo. Se não, eu não quero nem ouvir, okay?

- Sirius, olha os modos! - falou Remus, que estava a um ponto de cavar um buraco no chão e se enfiar nele.

- Sinto muito Moony, mas meus modos saíram junto com a minha paciência, e parece que não voltam tão cedo. Que nem vocês, seus chatos! Vamos, andando, andando!

- Quer ao menos ouvir a minha idéia, menino? Mas que juventude apressada! - falou McGonagall, emburrada.

Como não ouviu objeção por parte de Sirius (provavelmente porque ele estava sendo segurado por seu namorado), ela começou a falar.

- Bom, já que eu percebi que os ânimos estão especialmente, hum... agitados hoje à noite, eu proponho algo que seja desse tipo de diversão, com objetivo de afastar definitivamente o nosso tédio.

- Nem veeem, professora, eu não vou participar de nenhuma suruba! - falou James.

- JAMES! - gritaram Lily e Remus ao mesmo tempo.

- Não é nada disso, moleque! Eu quis dizer strip-poker.

- Strip-poker? - Dumbledore perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Gostei da idéia... Moony, você não joga. - Sirius disse como quem comenta que hoje está chovendo.

- Ih... quem você pensa que é, ehn, Padfoot? - Remus perguntou surpreso pela atitude possessiva do namorado.

- Sirius Black, prazer. - Sirius retrucou sem dar muita atenção. - E não discuta comigo. - concluiu arrogante.

- Pois eu vou, e ponto final. - Remus cismou.

- Olha aqui, Sr. Lup-

- Ah chega! Sirius, se você não quer que Remus não jogue, não entre na brincadeira. - Lily disse impaciente.

- Tá, tá... povo chato! - Sirius resmungou.

- Bem... quem errar tira a roupa... E não vale cordão e etc... é roupa. - Minerva ditou.

- Minerva, Moody, Dumbledore, Peter... façam o favor de não perderem o jogo, ok? - James gracejou.

- Ora, seu... - era visível que Moody soltaria um bando de impropérios contra James que estava muito engraçadinho desde o início do Bingo.

- Ah... o Dumbledore, não... o resto sim. - Sirius disse rindo.

- Oh, que bom que me tiraram dessa... - Dumbledore comentou com os olhos cintilando e um sorriso bobo e bondoso no rosto.

- Dumby é parceiro... camaradinhas de responça. - James comentou sorrindo.

- Tá. Chega. ¬¬ vamos ou não jogar? - Minerva perguntou mal-humorada.

- Claro! - Frank exclamou.

_-Show down!_

-Putz Remus!De novo? - Exclamou Frank, após ver que tinha perdido sua trinca para a seqüencia de cor de Remus.

Já deviam ter umas horas que eles estavam jogando, empolgados, o jogo era acirrado e empatado. Todos já tinham pelo menos retirado uma peça de roupa, e a coisa parecia esquentar:

-E sua trinca é a mais pobre Frankie! - Debochou Sirius, enquanto voltava a embaralhar as cartas para a próxima jogada - Pode ir tirando as calças!

-As calças?Mas...

-Não reclame!! - Exclamou James, que era o com menos roupa ali.E, lá se foram as calças de Frank, que agora estava apenas de roupa de baixo e sapatos:

-Vamos mais uma então! - Disse Minerva, empolgada, parecia estar feliz por estar praticamente perdendo - Façam suas "apostas"!!

-_Bet_!O perdedor tem que tirar a roupa de baixo! - Gritou Dumbledore - Mesmo que esteja com as calças.

-_Raise_ nas meias! - Exclamou James.

-Deus...Que perversidade... - Disse Lily, que preferiu não jogar e assistia à tudo com Peter e Alice no sofá - O que eles vão apostar quando estiverem sem as roupas?

-Anh Lil! - Exclamou Alice - Não diga isso!!-E aí?Alguém troca as cartas? - Disse Sirius, tenso.

Aquela jogada estava mais complicada do que o previsto, até agora não tinha acontecido nenhum resultado excitante, todos apenas esperavam:

-Eu troco as cinco cartas! - Disse Minerva, nervosa.

-Vai trocar as cinco cartas? - Estranhou Remus muito concentrado no jogo.

-Sim, por quê? - Indagou Minerva impaciente-

-Você, quer jogar o quê? Poker Miséria?- Dizia Remus com ar de implicância pois sabia que suas cartas eram relativamente boas, o que não contava em um Poker Miséria-

-Porque não?

-Okay, então Professora McGonagall.- Concordou marrento.Todos os participantes deixaram à mostra suas cartas, e para a sorte de Remus, não fora o jogo dele o "meio-termo" e sim o jogo de Sirius.

-Padfoot! Exclamou James- Meu amigo, você ficou com o pior...

-Como com o pior?- Indagou Sirius- O da Professora é o pior!

-Sim Sirius, mas num Poker Miséria o pior jogo, é o melhor .

-Logo, o jogo de Minerva é o melhor- Interrompeu Dumbledore com suas vestes ao redor do pescoço.

-Então, é você Dumbledore, Seu jogo é de quatro ases- Insistiu Sirius.

-Ah! Black, não da pra jogar com você não entendendo nada!- Disse o até então calado Frank - Quem tem o pior e o melhor jogo não sofrem nada, OK?

-... E já que o seu jogo é o meio termo.. - Dizia Remus com um brilho nos olhos- Você quem se deu mal, Pad.

-Isso- Concordou Minerva- Vai tirando as calças, bonitão.E Sirius assim o fez. Para a euforia da parte feminina e de Remus.-Agora vocês não me escapam- Dizia um Sirius irritado- Quero outra partida de Poker Miséria!

A situação era péssima para todos.

Ninguém mais estava usando camisas (ou vestidos, no caso de McGonagall, o que era preocupante), e só Dumbledore ainda permanecia de meias.

Mas definitivamente o caso de Sirius era pior: o garoto já estava apenas de cuecas, o que significa que, se perdesse, sua dignidade iria por água abaixo.- Pshhh. Moooony. - sussurrou Sirius chegando o mais perto do namorado quanto possível, sem despertar desconfiança dos outros.

- Que foi, Sirius? - respondeu o outro, tentando esconder suas cartas.

- Não posso perder essa, cara! Como tá a sua mão?

- Ah, minha mão está ótima, obrigado por perguntar. Nenhum arranhão na última Lua Cheia... - respondeu, com um risinho sacana.

- Ha ha ha, minha barriga dói de tanto que eu rio, Moons. É sério! Você quer ver seu namorado expor as partes íntimas pra todos aqui nessa sala, é? Eu teria medo do Alastor se fosse você.

- Sim, mas eu não sou você Sirius, o que significa que eu não tenho ciúmes compulsivos. É só um jogo, ninguém aqui vai te estuprar ou coisa assim!

- Eu sei Moony, mas... Por favoooooor! Eu faço greve de sexo, ein!

- Você não conseguiria.

- ... Tá. Então eu faço greve de.. de... chocolate, é! Eu queimo todos os chocolates dessa casa na sua frente Moony, é isso que você quer?

- Hey vocês dois aí, querem parar de trapacear? - falou James, olhando atentamente para o casal de amigos.

Mas não olhou muito bem, porque não viu as duas cartas que Remus e Sirius trocaram por baixo das cadeiras, antes que Sirius se afastasse.

O negócio estava ficando mais tenso que nunca. Todos escondiam suas cartas com máxima precisão. Sirius adquirira um sorriso enorme, e todos começavam a pensar que ele não perderia as roupas, para a tristeza da moças.- Vamos parar com essa parada de miséria. Isso é muito complicado. - Minerva disse.

- Ma-ma-mas não foi você quem decidiu isso!? - Sirius exclamou ficando lívido.

- É, mas já mudei de idéia. - Minerva retrucou.

- Por que a preocupação? Por acaso estava trapaceando, Padfoot? - James perguntou desafiador. - Sei não... o Moony pode te encobrir.

- Claro que não... onde já se viu? - Sirius retrucou nervoso.

- Então, vamos deixar o lance da miséria. - Dumbledore pôs fim da discussão.Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares sugestivos, e voltaram a prestar atenção nas próprias cartas.- Show Down! - Frank gritou feliz.Sirius ficou mais branco, olhou para a cueca boxer** (eu JURRRO que prrrefriro samba cançon, mas acho que essa ficarrrie melhorrr, sabe... afinal, a... 'parrade' fica balançando e pode ficarrr visí-ok. eu me calo) **que ele usava, e olhou para Remus que o encarava com um expressão compreensiva mas mesmo assim um brilho maroto no olhar.- Mostrem as cartas. - Moody autoritou (? Existe esta palavrrra?).Todos colocaram as cartas na mesa e a trinca de Sirius era a mais pobre. Agora sim Sirius havia perdido a cor. Remus que estava ao lado dele, sentia o pavor do namorado.Lupin segurou a mão de Sirius e a apertou **(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH) **, percebeu que ela estava suada.- Creio, Sirius... que você tira a roupa... ou melhor, a única roupa. - Frank disse maldosamente. **(hehehe (6) ele é gay... acrrreditem).**

- Errr... parolar? - Sirius disse, trêmulo.

- HA HA HA - Frank soltou um risada irônica.

- Que é parolar? - Dumbledore perguntou.

- Ah, não interessa. Tira logo a roupa, Black. - Moody disse.

- Hey! Olha lá, ehn! - Remus retrucou assustado pela pressa do auror.

- Tira logo, Sirius... não temos o tempo inteiro. - Minerva insistiu.

- Sabe o que é...

-... eu to passando mal. - Black comentou levantando-se.

- Você só vai levantar o traseiro daí se for para tirar essa cueca! - Frank aborreceu-se.Sirius respirou fundo. Ele entrara no jogo e sabia dos riscos. Não tinha onde enfiar a cabeça** (de baixo, vale recitar)**, e só de sentir o olhar de todos sobre ele já o deixava tenso.Mas quando sentiu o aperto da mão de Remus se intensificar, ele se lembrou de algo. **(AAAH SABIA! ÒÓ)**.

Na mente de Sirius surgiu uma nuvenzinha branca com as seguintes palavras: Remus Sirius Sirius peladão Sirius Junior acordado! **òó**Aí sim foi o fim da picada. Black começou a suar frio e a sentir uma sensação de comichão na barriga.- Black... eu vou contar até três: um; dois; tr-

- ESTÁ BEM! xx - Sirius bradou se levantando. - Lily... Alice... Molly... nem vou falar você, Minerva... Mas vocês três... favor retirar-se.

- Só por que eu sou sua amiga, Padfoot... só por isso. - Lily comentou, e Alice a seguiu. Como todas estavam indo, Molly foi junto.Black olhou para todos sentados** (TCHANTCHANRANRANNN)** e pôs as mãos no elástico da boxer que tinha a patinha de um cachorro bem na frente do... da... do... ah! do pau do cara!** (Ò.Ó) **Minerva quase babava; Remus ia ficando vermelho; James ria até ficar roxo; Dumbledore acompanhava James, só que mais sutilmente; Frank tinha um olhar maníaco no rosto **(to falando que ele serrr gay)**; Moody olhava entediado para o garoto que fazia doce para tirar a cueca; E Black... bem, ele suava, tremia, e ficava vermelho a cada segundo que passava **(cena adorrávell)**.Sirius fechou os olhos e abaixou a cueca de uma só vez. **(AEHAEIIAUGEIUAEHAIUHEAIUHEIAUHEHAUEHAIHEIHAEHU)**. James, Dumbledore e Frank se entregaram à gargalhada e gargalharam altamente alto (?); Minerva ficou em transe, e quando viu tava no chão; Moody revirou os olhos e bufou; Remus ficou vermelho como uma pimenta e puxou Sirius igualmente vermelho, para se sentar e Peter entrou na sala com vários outros cookies.

-MEEEEEEEU!! AHJAHAJAHA!!! Quanta empolgação, hein Sirius? - James não queria mais nada! Ria descaradamente do amigo

-Mas que pouca vergonha, moleque! - Moody reclamou e virou o rosto para a cena

-Hey! Ele não abaixou a cueca por que quis! - Moony tentou defender seu namorado diante da reclamação do olho-tonto

-O garoto ficou fazendo doce, mas pelo visto, tá bem animadinho, ãhn? - Minerva aproveitou a cena para dar uma secada...

-Parem com isso! Eu estou assim por causa dele! - Sirius aponta para o lobisomem

-EH?! Minha? E por quê???

-Porque você não quis me "ajudar" naquela hora! - lamenta o cachorrinho assanhado (XD)

-Deixe disso, Pad! Estamos com visitas... - Remus pega a cueca de Sirius do chão, e cobre a sua animação (rimou! XD Sorry!)

-HEY! Isso não vale! - Frank

-Tecnicamente vale sim. Sirius TIROU a roupa, mas não fala nada sobre COBRIR! - Dumby argumenta com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

-Hm! ¬¬

-Ok,ok!Pelo menos ele tirou! - Disse James, secando as lágrimas - Ai...Ok, vamos mais uma?

-...Vamos... - Responderam todos, incluindo Sirius, que estava um "pouco" vermelho, bem como Remus.

-Você também está assim Moony? - Perguntou Frank, enquanto embaralhava as cartas, e fazendo o rapaz quase cair no chão.

-O-O-O-O-O QUE? O.O - Gaguejou Remus, vermelho - Por que está perguntando isso?

-Por que você vai perder agora!!! - Gritou o homem - Distribuindo.

-Háááá, engula sapo Longbottom! - Exclamou Moody - Todos vocês vão ter o que merecem!

-Bem, eu não ligo de ver mais um homem sem roupa! - Disse Minerva calmamente, mas com um estranho olhar.

-Ah, sim ela nunca liga. - Dumbledore secretou à Frank

-Heey, eu ouvi isso viu, Albus!- Exclamou a velha bruxa.

-Só falei a verdade, Minnie (o.Ó)

- Ela não se cansa de vê-los.. Mas, animados desse jeito acho que deve ser a primeira vez!- Caçoou Moody antes de cair na gargalhada.

-Moody, por favor!- Censurou Remus ao ver o rosto corado de Minerva

-Dessa vez eu vou ficar de fora.- Informou Sirius

-Claro, você não tem nada mais pra mostrar, não é? Remus voltou-se à Sirius-Bem, não agora, né? -Dizia se aproximando do namorado- Mas tarde nós veremos, Moony.Remus engoliu seco, e corou levemente.

_"Mais tarde nós veremos"_. Essas eram as palavras que rondavam a cabeça do lupino. O rapaz começou a sentir uma sensação muito conhecida no fundo de seu estomago. E não era fácil (?) para ele ter que mirar um Sirius desnudo todas as vezes que virava seus olhos em sua direção.

Agora era uma questão de honra para Remus. Ele simplesmente _não_ iria perder esse jogo, primeiro porque Frank o desafiara, segundo por que... Bom, ele tinha um pequeno problema entre as pernas. Problema que só uma pessoa podia resolver...- SIRIUS! Ò.Ó - gritou o garoto de cabelo castanho, gritando sem perceber.

- Que é? Relaxa, babe! - respondeu o moreno, olhando para o namorado e percebendo a "situação" dele. - AAH, então quer dizer que eu não sou o único, ham?

- Cala a boca. E para de mexer as sobrancelhas assim, me dá medo. Você vai participar dessa rodada.

- Bom meu querido, se você não percebeu, eu não tenho o que apostar. A não ser que você queira que eu tire o cabelo - o que eu não vou fazer! -, eu simplesmente nã-

- Sirius, eu já não mandei você calar a boca? - falou o outro, sendo seguido por vários "uuuh!" de todos na sala, e um "e eu achava que ele era o passivo!" de James. - Você vai participar sim, porque eu acabei de lembrar que, quando um jogador de strip-poker não tem mais o que perder, ele pode apostar... Favores.

- Fav-favores? - falou Sirius, começando a ter medo.- Sim... e no caso eu, que sou muito generoso e ainda tenho um número considerável de roupas, me ofereço a te dar chance para essa rodada, se você me prestar um favor. E quando eu digo "chance", Sirius, eu quero dizer "obrigação".

- ... Tá, só porque é você, Moons. Que favor é esse?

- Bate uma pra mim. Agora.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que o Moony, seu Moony estava pedindo aquilo na frente de TODOS.

-R-remus...? É você? - James perguntou com a boca e os olhos escancarados.

-Faço a mesma pergunta. - Sirius comentou olhando estranhamente para o namorado.

-Bem... essa eu quero ver! 8DDD - Dumbledore disse animado.

-Eu também, eu também, eu taaaambéééééééémmm!!! - Minerva saltitava (?) na poltrona.

-Nem eu perco. - James e Frank disseram em uníssono.Remus levantou a sobrancelha.

-Então... ? Quero um bolagato, agora. Sirius não respondeu, ele se levantou, animadinho, e puxou Remus, desabotoando a calça do rapaz. A calça escorregou deixando-o de cuecas.

Remus não sabia o que o tinha deixado assim, mais libidinoso **(convivê****ncia com Sir****rr****ius)**, mas ele começava a gostar da idéia, e mandou para o Argentina a vergonha e o pudor **(ISSA Lupin).**

O rapaz voltou a se sentar, e só teve tempo de ver Sirius se ajoelhando e colocando a mão dentro da sua cueca, começando-o a estimulá-lo.Remus segurou um gemido, perdera o pudor mas não perdera o... o... **(autorrra sem palavrrras)**.

James estava com os olhos arregalados, junto com Frank, Moody - que parecia desmaiar, Peter. Minerva suava, e tinha os olhos fixos e doentios na cena e Dumbledore... sorria animado (????) **(ah, é... dumby é gay XDD)**

Sirius tinha os olhos fixos no de Remus, ele o olhava com luxúria, como se não estivessem em público, e Lupin não pôde deixar de soltar um gemido curto que fez Minerva quase morrer engasgada.

Black dando uma piscadela, içou a cabeça e abocanhou o membro túrgido do rapaz menor, e este não pôde deixar gemer um pouco mais alto que antes.

Lupin, como se temesse qualquer movimento, ele estava em público (!!), segurou gentilmente a cabeça de Sirius, o guiando com delicadeza.

Moony se contorcia sob Sirius o deixando louco com a sensação do membro pulsante e túrgido do lobisomem.

- Ah, vou-me embora... isso é broch- mas James não concluiu a frase porque Minnie (??) deu um chute nele fazendo-o calar-se.

- Ah sua tarrrradona! - James brincou.

- Eu vou também. Você vem, James? - Frank perguntou tentando não olhar para a cena.

- Claro! òó - James apressou-se em dizer.

- Na na ni na não, rapazes. - Dumbledore interviu. - Todos são obrigados a ficar. Agora, sentem-se. O.O!Não houve outro jeito, eles já sabiam: teriam pesadelos até o fim da vida.Sirius era ótimo com a boca, e o fato de estarem em público só aumentava a excitação de Remus. Black subia e descia, lambia a cabeça sensível, e tentava enfiar a língua no orifício da cabeça **(ME MATEM EU NON ACRRREEDITARR QUE ESCRRREVII ISSE!!!)**. Remus non se conteve e gemeu. Na sua cabeça não passava que ele estava acompanhado de James, Frank, MOODY, Minerva, DUMBLEDORE e Peter... nada passava em sua cabeça, apenas o fato de Sirius ser extremamente aplicado com a boca e o levar a loucura em poucos minutos.

Espasmos passavam por todo seu corpo, sua barriga de ora em ora tinha a sensação de comichão, sua mente não regulava e seus olhos só eram capazes de ver pontos indistintos e multi-color.- Si-sirius... - Remus murmurou extasiado.Black se levantou e começou a beijar Remus, não o deixando respirar e nem pensar. Lupin engasgou quando sentiu a mão de Sirius o bombeando com força, ele sentiu que ia exaurir-se em poucos segundos. Lupin gemia na boca de Sirius o levando a uma sensação extasiante. Moony se contorcia mais e mais com a pressão da mão de Sirius, e este se inclinou novamente no membro do rapaz louro, o provocando novamente.

Remus gemeu alto, não se importando com os presentes, e gozou. Black sugou o sêmen de Lupin com calma e voracidade ao mesmo tempo **(Ok. isso existe?)**. Quando acabou, Sirius voltou a beijar Lupin, longa e demoradamente.

Remus se perdia nos beijos de Black. Isso era a única coisa que o acalmava, estar perto do Paddy o deixava calmo, próspero e o fazia gostar mais e mais do namorado.- Eu te amo. - Sirius sussurrou na boca dele.

- Eu tamb-

- Ok. Agora chega! - Frank disse mal-humorado, meio esverdeado.

-Já chega, Dumbledore! - Moody se levanta da cadeira e encara Dumby, que estava com um sorriso estranho no rosto - Isso aqui já está virando uma zona!

-Ah! Cale a boca, olho tonto! Isso tudo é inveja! - Sirius já havia sentado na cadeira, mas segurava as mãos de Moony por debaixo da mesa e salpicava o rosto do namorado com beijos.

- ¬¬ - #Olhar mortal do Moody pra Sirius#

-Ufa! ... Tá quente aqui, né:-D - Minnie falou enquanto abanava uma mão na frente do rosto

-Eu achei brochante... - James coçava seu queixo enquanto olhava para o teto

-Para CERTAS pessoas, foi bem mais que excitante, né, Remus? - Frank aproveitou a deixa para zoar com o lobisomem

-Deixe ele quieto! òó

-Fique quieto, pad! Cala a boca e vem aqui! - Moon pega Sirius pela mão e vão em direção a porta

-HEY! E o jogo? - Sirius só faz um aceno de mão dizendo "Já era!", e somem

-Mas que pouca vergonha! ¬¬ - Moody murmura

-Ah! Jovens... - Dumby fala para ele mesmo - Então... Alguém quer um chá de macarujá para se acalmar? -

-Ah!!Isso eu aceito!! - Exclamou Minerva, com o olhar distante.Dumbledore, sem mais delongas, se retirou para a cozinha, ao mesmo tempo em que as garotas voltavam:

-E aí? - Perguntou Molly receosa principalmente ao ver as caras dos homens -...O que aconteceu?

-Quem está ganhando? - Perguntou Alice ao se aproximar de Frank - ...O que foi?

-Nada... - Disseram todos os homens - e Minerva - ao mesmo tempo.

-E o jogo?Beeem...Erm... - Arthur olhou discretamente para os colegas, pedindo apoio - O

jogo?Bem...

-Acabou! - Exclamou Moody irritado.

-Acabou? - Perguntou Lily surpresa - E quem ganhou?

-Ahhhhh, com certeza foi o Remus! - Caçoou Frank, levando um empurrão de Moody - Mas o que foi?? - E começou a rir.

-O chá está prontooooooo!! - Chamou Dumbledore da cozinha, e todos rapidamente se levantaram para ir lá.-...E onde estão Sirius e Remus? - Lily rodeava a sala os procurando.

-VAMOS TOMAR ESSE CHÁÁÁÁ ;-D!! - James não respondeu, apenas começou a empurrar a mulher para a cozinha.

- James, Onde estão eles? - Lily indagou o marido

- Já foram - Ele respondeu parecendo não se importar

- Como já foram? Eles moram aqui, não?- Insistiu

- Foram pra uma festa particular, entende? - Explicou dubiamente. Ela entendeu.

-O QUEÊÊ? _(O.Ó)_ - Gritou Peter, após ouvir a narração da partida de poker dos lábios de Minerva _(fofoqueira)_

- Shhh. Fale baixo!- Ela censurou-

- Que putaria! (XD)- Exclamou Peter

-Meu chá não é nenhuma putaria, Senhor Pierre _(ti fofis)-_ Disse Dumbledore sentido

-O Senhor sabe que não falei do chá, Professor!

-Claro que sei- Retrucou Dumbledore com um ar de riso nos lábios.

-Afinal pra onde eles foram?- Lily insistiu mais uma vez _(curiosa, não?)_. Minerva acenou com a cabeça em direção à sala da tapeçaria _(perdão__, não sei o nome da dita sala)_

-Eles são loucos?- Molly perguntou sem esperar respostas- O que Walburga diria?-Isso que é rebeldia- Concluiu Lily

...Sirius jogara seu namorado contra a parede e a velha tapeçaria dos Black. O moreno abria um por um os botões da camisa alheia. Beijava cada parte (?) da pele branca deRemus que ficava amostra. Aqueles beijos estavam levando o outro à loucura. Ele tentava se segurar em algo mais... Em quê? Suas mãos deslizavam pela velha tapeçaria, e pelo nome apagado de Sirius. A ovelha negra da família _(E da-lhe tia Rita)_

Por falta de escritores descentes para escrever o bendito final, a fic ficou sem final, e acabou nessa suruba (?). Mas aqui vão finais alternativos, você escolhe qual quer.

Primeiro: Snape em um dia de stress chegou à ordem e lançou Avada em todos. Inclusive no Dumbledore que estava fazendo um strip-tease para Minnie.

Segundo: Todo mundo foi pro Brasil curtir o carnaval.

Terceiro: O Quartel General acabou em uma orgia só. Era James com Lily, Lily com Remus, Remus com Sirius, Sirius com Frank **(EU NON DIZERRR QUE ELE ERRRA GAY!!???)**, Frank com Dumbledore **(8D ajeioaheihaiaheihaeioahe \o\)**, Dumbledore com Minnie, Minnie com Moody, Moody com Alice, Alice com Peter **(ecaa)**, Peter... ah, esse ficou sozinho XDD

Quarto: Houve uma terceira guerra mundial e todo o mundo inteiro **(duh)** morreu.

Quinto: Voldemort descobriu sobre a Ordem, e quando chegou lá se viu envolvido no Bongo, digo, Bingo! Ò.ó' e resolveu participar, a partida foi tão boa, que ele acabou peladão e gostou tanto da experiência, que ele virou bonzinho e largou mão da perseguição contra os trouxas, por que eles eram os que mais praticava Bongo, YYYAA! Bingo, eu quis dizer. ú.ú

Sexto: Eles resolveram matar todos que escreveram essa fanfic podre, pois todo mundo ficou o Ó do borogodó na fic! Minnie tarada... puff...

Sétimo: Pegaram gripe hipogrifária.

Oitava: faltou luz e não houve final até hoje.

* * *

Bem, essa fic foi criada para nos tirar do tédio. XD Se tem erro e ela NÃO foi levada à sério, é somente por que estávamos entediadas XO e foi criada em uma comunidade Sirem, feita por tópicos e tal... Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews se não mando Voldemort lançar Avada. 


End file.
